1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproducing apparatus in which an optical head is accomodated. Particularly, it relates to a device for automatically locking and unlocking the optical head. Further, the present invention relates to a method for locking the optical head to prevent the movement thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data reproducing apparatus, an optical head is used either to record data onto a data disc, or to read from the data disc. The optical head is moved in a radial direction of the data disc, which is rotated in the apparatus.
When the power source of the data reproducing apparatus is turned off or while the data reproducing apparatus is being moved for installation, it is desirable that such an optical head be locked to a fixed member so that it cannot move, causing damage to the optical head.
Conventionally, a screw is used to lock the optical head in the above mentioned cases. However, with this arragement the locking and unlocking operations are troublesome and time-consuming.